secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.17.0
Final Release Notes for Second Life 1.17.0 - 1.17.0(12) June 13, 2007 Changes * Inventory transfers ** Auto-accept inventory and auto-preview texture/notecard/landmark are now separate preferences. ** Viewing an embedded notecard or landmark no longer adds it to your inventory. ** Muting the sender of notecards, inventory, textures, etc., now removes all blue pop-ups in the upper right corner from that sender. ** Offline inventory transfers and group invites now include the name of the item or group, along with group role, in the email. * Added "Clear Browser Cache" button to web prefs. ** This only affects the embedded browser, not any other browsers installed on your system * Embedded Mozilla browser now supports cookies. * Preliminary support added to the Windows installer for selecting a language (English, Korean) * Closing a changed Classified now confirms changes Bug fixes * Fixed a client crash while in startup * Fixed group chat reopening with one message and an error after closing group chat * Fixed "Stop All Animations" when stuck in an animation after teleporting * Fixed group messages to allow the use of UTF8 characters * Fixed "Show Owners" from automatically turning on again * Fixed an issue with "Release Controls" when an object is taken and rerezed. * Fixed an issue with texture picker not displaying any results unless inventory had been shown * Fixed chat history to not show muted resident chat * Fixed "Mute Resident" button, now opens the user picker * Fixed group ability settings for group owners in German language viewer * Fixed embedded Mozilla browser to work with HTTPS sites (affected Windows only) * Notecards no longer display the "Keep" and "Discard" buttons when opened from inventory * Acquired date is now set for items dragged from the contents of a container prim * VWR-1040: crash when opening several gestures quickly * VWR-966: Minor memory leak in llfloaterpreferences.cpp and a tiny leak in llstatup.cpp * VWR-908: Various memory leaks in the group dialog * VWR-871: More bad f00d: Two minor (or inconsequential) misses of initializing object members * VWR-870: Memory violation through uninitialized variable (invisible or unrendered flexis) * VWR-869: Possible hard-loop (endless, viewer-hang) in script editor * VWR-827: Toruses are borked after making/editing sculpted prims * VWR-823: Two unintialized variables in lltexturefetch.cpp * VWR-822: "Create new..." clothing buttons don't auto-wear items * VWR-810: Destructor forgets to delete mFloaterContros member in llui/llview.cpp * VWR-809: Destructor fails to clean up global menus in llviewermenu.cpp * VWR-808: Incorrect cleanup in message.cpp * VWR-807: Forgets to delete gToolInspect in lltoolmgr.cpp * VWR-804: Quirk in llviewerwindow.cpp * VWR-805: LLCurl not properly cleaned up * VWR-765: Cannot open embedded notecards in other notecards when Automatic preview of new notecards/textures/landmarks is off * VWR-409: New Feature -> UI -> Dialog -> Buy Copy/Contents -> Default Action -> Cancel * VWR-682: Text Editors should try to preserve X cursor position * VWR-671: Line editor history for recalling previously typed lines * VWR-648: Texture picker should highlight the texture in the swatch * VWR-412: Object editing arrows hidden but clickable on objects you can't edit. * VWR-364: Viewer memory leak First Look Release 1.17.0(112) - 1.17.0(115) June 21, 2007 Changes * Tear off for the chat history window from the Communicate box/window. Bug fixes * One-to-one voice calls are working. Also fixed a problem with one-to-one voice calls, in which the caller would automatically reconnect when the callee ended the call. * Several crashes, including crashes reported at start-up, upon changing the volume, upon closing the Communicate and IM windows. * Animation glitches that triggered the same animation repeatedly. * Issue that caused a speaking status time out on users who turned off push-to-talk (PTT). * Group Info button, which was showing the group name and no data in the first release. * Mac Updater * Changed icon that indicates whether or not the land you're on is voice enabled to be a "voice enabled" icon, when it was only "NOT voice enabled" before. * Design of the Active Speakers list in order to force the sort mechanism to be stable and not loop rapidly. - 1.17.0(113) June 14, 2007 Bug fixes * Fixed getting dumped back to spatial chat when joining group chat for first time * Several client crash fixes - 1.17.0(112) June 13, 2007 New features * The "Voice tab" is a new UI element that provides voice volume control and Push-to-Talk functionality. It contains the "Talk" button and is located in the bottom right corner of the viewer window. * On-screen push-to-talk functionality is available via the Talk button. The "lock" button on top of the Talk button holds "talk on" or "talk off" (so the button doesn't have to be held down manually to maintain either state). * The Talk button on the Voice tab contains a volume indicator (a dot to the right of the button text "Talk") that shows how loudly YOU are speaking. Green indicates a normal volume, red indicates too loud a volume (a standard across speaking indicators for voice). * The volume slider in the Voice tab allows users to control the baseline volume for voice they hear from others. * Any key can be used as a Push-to-Talk key. This functionality is located in Preferences > Voice Chat. * Users can control where they prefer to hear voice from: 1) camera position and camera direction, 2) avatar position and avatar direction, or 3) avatar position and camera direction. * Audio devices are now enumerated and can subsequently be selected for use via the API. A device enumeration is provided when a user connects and when a a new device is added or removed. * Local audio intensity events are now exclusively generated by the local microphone energy. * The "Communicate" button and box comprise a new communication hub that brings text and voice chat for group, individual (one-to-one), and spatial conversation into a single user interface. * The new "Communicate" button is located in the bottom left corner of the viewer. It has replaced the "IM" and "Friends" buttons (by including them in the Communicate box). * The "My Friends" > "Friends" tab of the Communicate box shows a list of friends, via the "Friends' button in the viewer. * The "My Friends" > "Groups" tab of the Chatterbox shows a list of groups to which a resident belongs. * The "Near Me" tab shows voice speakers in close proximity to a resident. * Direct one-to-one voice chat is now available. This enables residents to initiate voice calls with just one other person, instead of groups. This is accessed via the Communicate box. * Names of callers now appear when one-to-one voice chat is initiated. * The button with speech bubble icons opens the Active Speakers window. The Active Speakers window shows who is speaking at any given moment. * The Communicate tab that is associated with a user's active voice channel now has an icon to show the active voice channel. * Users can mute other speakers from within the voice chat invitation they receive. Users can also right-click directly on an avatar and choose "Mute" from the pie menu that appears. * Speech gestures for voice are included in the Library, in Gestures > Speech Gestures. These gestures need to be activated in order to work; they are off by default. * Non-spatial group voice chat is available. This enables group voice conversation between avatars all across the grid, no matter where avatars are located in relation to each other. * Non-spatial group voice chat is available for both "formal" Second Life groups and ad hoc groups (as is the case for text chat). * Non-spatial group voice chat for "formal" Second Life groups can be initiated by clicking on the Groups tab in the Chatterbox and double-clicking on the group with which you'd like to chat. * Non-spatial group voice chat for ad hoc group voice chat with multiple friends can be initiated by clicking on the Friends tab in the Chatterbox. * Volume control and mute options are disabled on the "Near Me" tab in the Chatterbox when your own name is selected in the list of speakers. * The Communicate box tab that is associated with a user's active voice channel now had an icon (concentric rings/sound waves) to show the active voice channel. * Users can mute other speakers from within the voice chat invitation they receive. * New speech gestures for voice are included in the Library, in Gestures > Speech Gestures. These gestures need to be activated in order to work; they are off by default. Known Issues * Starting one-to-one voice conversations is not consistently successful. It occasionally fails silently. When this failure happens, users sometimes cannot rejoin the spatial channel and the have to log in to the client again. * When parcel owners change Voice Settings to "Disable spatial audio on this parcel" (in About Land > Media), voice remains enabled for you and anyone else on the parcel. When you leave the parcel and re-enter it, voice is disabled. Beta Release - 1.17.0(110) June 8, 2007 New Features * Direct one-to-one voice chat is now available. This enables residents to initiate voice calls with just one other person, instead of groups. This is accessed via the Communicate button and the ChatterBox. * Per-parcel voice settings are now available. Parcels can be set to use the same spatial voice chat channel as surrounding areas, use private per-parcel channels, or have spatial voice chat disabled. Known Issues * Though rare, proximal or "spatial" voice chat may not be available in all regions for which it is enabled. It works properly in most regions but there are occasional exceptions. This will be fixed in the next release. * Estate-level voice settings for estate owners are not yet active. Voice for all estates is currently set to "on" and cannot be turned off. Estate-level voice management for estate owners will be available in the next release. * Private voice channels are not always properly allocated to parcels (accessed via the "About Land" window and located under "Voice Settings"). This will be fixed in the next release. * More user-friendly error messages for voice are not connected to back-end error codes yet. User-friendly error messages for voice will be included in the next release. - 1.17.0(109) June 6, 2007 Bug Fixes * Users now receive notifications (visible invitations) to non-spatial voice conversations (formal and ad hoc group voice chat, and text chat). Users can accept or reject calls and receive feedback that they've successfully joined a voice conversation. New Features * The "Speakers" button on the Voice tab now has an icon (with speech bubbles) instead of the word "Speakers". This button still functions in the same way; it opens the Active Speakers window. * The Chatterbox tab that is associated with a user's active voice channel now had an icon (concentric rings/sound waves) to show the active voice channel. * Users can mute other speakers from within the voice chat invitation they receive. * Speech gestures for voice are included in the Library, in Gestures > Speech Gestures. These gestures need to be activated in order to work; they are off by default. Known Issues * In the "About Land" window, there are three radio buttons that will enable parcel owners to control voice settings for their parcels. This is not active yet and will be available in the next release. - 1.17.0(107) June 1, 2007 New features * Group voice chat is available. This enables group voice conversation between avatars all across the grid, no matter where avatars are located in relation to each other. * Group voice chat is available for both "formal" Second Life groups and ad hoc groups (as is the case for text chat). * Group voice chat for "formal" Second Life groups can be initiated by clicking on the Groups tab in the Chatterbox and double-clicking on the group with which you'd like to chat. * Group voice chat with two or more friends can be initiated by clicking on the Friends tab in the Chatterbox, selecting multiple friends from the list, and clicking the "Call/IM" button. * If you were speaking in a spatial voice channel prior to joining a group voice chat, you will return to the same spatial voice channel after leaving the group voice chat. * The Talk button on the Voice tab contains a volume indicator (a dot to the right of the button text "Talk") that shows how loudly YOU are speaking. Green indicates a normal volume, red indicates too loud a volume (a standard across speaking indicators for voice). * Volume control and mute options are disabled on the "Near Me" tab in the Chatterbox when your own name is selected in the list of speakers. Known Issues * Users do not see a notification or visible invitation to group voice conversations. We expect this to be fixed in the next release, so users can accept or reject calls and receive feedback that they've successfully joined. * Private voice chat with a single other user is not yet implemented. - 1.17.0(0) June 1, 2007 Changes * Auto-accept inventory and auto-preview texture/notecard/landmark are now separate preferences. * Viewing an embedded notecard or landmark no longer adds it to your inventory. * Muting the sender of notecards, inventory, textures, etc., now removes all blue pop-ups in the upper right corner from that sender. * Offline inventory transfers and group invites now include the name of the item or group, along with group role, in the email. * Added clear browser cache button to web prefs. * Embedded Mozilla browser now supports cookies. Bug fixes * VWR-870: Memory violation through uninitialized variable (invisible or unrendered flexis) * VWR-849: LLerror.cpp does not clean up global objects * VWR-823: Two unintialized variables in lltexturefetch.cpp * VWR-810: Destructor forgets to delete mFloaterContros member in llui/llview.cpp * VWR-809: Destructor fails to clean up global menus in llviewermenu.cpp * VWR-808: Incorrect cleanup in message.cpp * VWR-807: Forgets to delete gToolInspect in lltoolmgr.cpp * VWR-804: Quirk in llviewerwindow.cpp * VWR-805: LLCurl not properly cleaned up * VWR-765: Cannot open embedded notecards in other notecards when Automatic preview of new notecards/textures/landmarks is off * VWR-409: New Feature -> UI -> Dialog -> Buy Copy/Contents -> Default Action -> Cancel * VWR-682: Text Editors should try to preserve X cursor position * VWR-671: Line editor history for recalling previously typed lines * VWR-412: Object editing arrows hidden but clickable on objects you can't edit. * Fixed texture picker now shows any results unless inventory has been opened previously or a search term is typed * Fixed muted resident chat no longer shows up in your chat history * Fixed mute resident button now opens the user picker * Fixed in German client, all group abilities now available for group owners * Fixed closing a changed Classified now confirms changes * Fixed embedded Mozilla browser to work with HTTPS sites (affected Windows only) * Fixed items dragged from the contents of a container prim now have an acquired date * Fixed no MOD scripts could be modded by ppl granted Modify Rights Category:Release Notes